The invention relates to a fuel injection valve with preparation of the fuel to be injected into an intake tube of an internal combustion engine with a gaseous mixture. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the fuel to be injected is supplied with air for preparation immediately before injection, and in which the mixture is then ejected in the immediate vicinity of the intake tube.